Human-computer interaction techniques refer to technologies for effectively achieving human-computer dialogues by means of input devices and output devices of a computer. These technologies include: providing, by a computer, a large amount of relevant information, prompts, requests, and the like for human by means of output devices or display devices, and inputting, by human, relevant information, operation instructions, and answers for questions, or the like for the computer by means of input devices. The human-computer interaction techniques are playing an important role in designing user interface of a computer.
In the conventional human-computer interaction techniques, in case that relevant information is input by human into a computer by means of input devices, operations are generally performed by hands. For example, the input device may be a keyboard, a mouse or a touch screen, etc. Relevant instruction information is input by human by using a keyboard, and the computer may respond to the instruction information and perform a corresponding operation; alternatively, a relevant button on a computer interface may be clicked by human by using a mouse to input the instruction, and the computer may respond to the instruction and perform a corresponding operation. For example, a “close” button is clicked by human by using a mouse, and the computer closes a window corresponding to the “close” button.